A. Field of the Invention
This relates to clearing windshields, particularly in northern environments where ice or snow may accumulate on a windshield. It may also be used with extreme rain conditions.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to windshield-cleaning devices. The purpose, of course, is to eliminate any accumulated snow or ice. A typical example that can be found in the prior art is Gonzalez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,846, which is a windshield airstream deflector for vehicles. This uses air that is directed through a plurality of vents towards the windshield in order to clear the windshield of any accumulated ice or snow. Another example in the prior art can be found at Papp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,139. Papp is an exterior windshield surface blower, which directs the flow of air at the windshield to remove rain and snow.
Other examples include Cowan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,719, and Cowan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,563. None of the other prior art references feature all the functions and particular structure of this device.